customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:JackieFuChan616
Welcome to the Custom Hero Factory Wiki Jackie- may I call you Jackie? It's great to see a new face around here! I've gotta be up front though, we're not a terribly active place at the moment. Recently a few of us have returned to make minor edits here and there, but the community is pretty small and not up to all that much. But don't let that scare you off! We're excited at the prospect of new users joining us- you could be the first step towards a full revival of the wiki! Real quick, I'd just like to point you in the direction of our rules and whatnot. They're a little out of date and I'll be spiffing them up with the rest of the site as time goes on, but they should hopefully give you a good overview of what's expected from users when making articles and interacting with the community. It really shouldn't be an overwhelming or long read, but I would say it's a necessity for anyone who intends on sticking around for a while. All-in-all, I'm super excited to see you join us and look forward to what should be an exciting time in CHFW history! Hey, I'm the main staff member here now, the other two are fairly inactive. I've banned him on here and on the discord. If anything else comes up, just let me know. [[User:ChineseLegolas|'One of the Sleeman bois']] - [[User talk:ChineseLegolas|'It's 'notoriously good.]] If you are using it on the wiki, there is no need to download it and you can use it as much as you want. If you are using if off the wiki, you need to tell me exactly what you plan on using that image for. I've added the noimage.png file on your story page for now. [[User:ChineseLegolas|'One of the Sleeman bois']] - [[User talk:ChineseLegolas|'It's 'notoriously good.]] Hey, one of my bros alerted me you left a comment. All the actual armor pieces I use are hero factory standard, but you're probably referring to the helmets. A lot of us do it differently, but I bought a lot of really cheap paint (It was $1 at Michaels where I live), and I stack two layers of paint for each final one. I use cheap paint so I can wash is off (It will also chip over time) because I want to reuse the masks later. A lot of other MOCcists use a layer of see through paint to lock in the paint if you'd rather keep the paintscheme forever, I just like havig the option to change. Zany - Seriously, I left the piece RIGHT THERE. (talk) 05:20, February 1, 2019 (UTC) I read over your "Zexal" page as the name caught my eye. Perhaps it came from yugioh? However, the more I read into it, the more concerned I became. The entire page violates our Crossover Policy. Therefore, I am forced to give you two choices. #You need to remove all mentions of Bionicle or any other non-Hero Factory related terminology. #I delete the page in two weeks, that is, on February 15th. I have not read all of your other pages, but if any other pages violate this rule, the above policy still applies. [[User:ChineseLegolas|'One of the Sleeman bois']] - [[User talk:ChineseLegolas|'It's 'notoriously good.]] I've also told you several times to add the writer template to your pages. Copy and paste that and add it to the top of your pages. It's great that you are creating content, but you need to at least comply with basic procedure. It's for your own good, that message tells others you own that page. [[User:ChineseLegolas|'One of the Sleeman bois']] - [[User talk:ChineseLegolas|'It's 'notoriously good.]] I never said using the word "Zexal" was a crime. I just said I found it interesting. You say "Mata Nui" and "Makuta" aren't Bionicle characters...? "Mata Nui was able to put a stop to his brother's evil and sealed him away. He then used the power to create a gigantic robotic being to house his father's creations and to hide them away from his brother, should he ever escape. After nearly 10,000 years of peace, Makuta was freed and managed to take control of the robot, banishing Mata Nui to another planet Bara Magna in the process. Makuta then traveled to Bara Magna to finish off his brother, but Mata Nui was able to defeat him while restoring Bara Magna into the paradise it once was shortly afterwards. Although Mata Nui decided to leave the population of the new Spherus Magna afterwards, he was forced back after a threat by a traitor Malum nearly destroyed all that he had achieved." Having pages on Custom Bionicle Wiki has nothing to do with this. I am only looking at your pages here and I am not telling you to move to Custom Bionicle Wiki. I understand what you are trying to do, that is, make just a passing reference, but it is very obvious this was Bionicle-inspired. Using canon heroes doesn't really make a point. It's not about using canon information, it's about using non-Hero Factory information. In fact, I've used canon Heroes many times in the past, my doing so since this is a Custom Hero Factory Wiki. If the wiki didn't let you mold original Hero Factory characters to your liking, then there isn't much point for this wiki. "So to make myself clear, these characters, while similar to are not Bionicle characters and therefore do not belong on the crossover Wiki." If I am to assume what you say is true, and, despite that large summary of the end of Bionicle, if these aren't Bionicle characters, then you should have no problem changing their names, right? "Mata Nui", "Makuta", and "Malum" are all registered trademarks within the Bionicle franchise. ...I have never, ever, heard of someone not being able to edit due to the Writer template. I don't exclusively use the source editor. I actually typed the majority of this reply on the Visual editor, and that's "nice and easy" to publish as well. I will not go around locking your pages. This might sound mean, but it is not my responsibility to police all of your pages. If you ask me to protect every single new page you make, then that would set a pretty poor precedent. This rule exists for a good reason. Send me a screenshot of what happens when you add the Writer template, since I find it hard to believe adding it completely disables your editing capabilities. [[User:ChineseLegolas|'One of the Sleeman bois']] - [[User talk:ChineseLegolas|'It's 'notoriously good.]]